El despertar de Sheldon
by JadeIcaria
Summary: Todo era normal. Leonard y Penny estaban juntos y Sheldon disfrutaba de su soledad. Pero una noche Sheldon no puede evitar descubrir ciertos sentimientos hacia la rubia que le harán dudar de todo cuanto conoce...
1. Insomnio

_Fanfic situada en la época en la que Penny y Leonard salen juntos, y Amy Farrah Fawler aún no ha salido. _

Las tres AM.

Sheldon miró su despertador de Batman con incredulidad. No era posible. ¿Desde cuando él se despertaba por las noches, rompiendo su ciclo natural y coordinado de sueño? No, debía de ser un error. Estaba enfermo, seguro. Padecía insomnio o algo peor.

¿Qué podía hacer? Leonard estaba durmiendo, seguramente acompañado de Penny, y no podría ayudarle.

¡Un momento!

Penny.

Se levantó de un salto. Si, desde luego, Penny podía ayudarle. Siempre lo hacía cuando estaba enfermo. Se acercó de puntillas a la habitación de Leonard y paró la oreja. No se oía nada, solo respiraciones. Tras un instante de vacilación, entró y se acercó a la dormida Penny.

—Penny —murmuró dándole un suave toquecito—. Penny. Penny.

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente. Al verle, soltó un bufido.

— ¿Qué? —susurró.

—Me encuentro mal.

—Vuelve a la cama —le ordenó como si fuera su madre.

—Cántame la canción del gatito.

—Quiero dormir, Sheldon —le riñó Penny, señalando a Leonard—. Y no quiero despertarle.

—Creo que mi estado de salud física es más importante que el dulce sueño de Leonard, Penny —dijo Sheldon, levantando su elocuente tono de voz.

— ¡Shhhht! Está bien, te acompañaré a tu habitación —cedió finalmente Penny. Se levantó lentamente con un bostezo y lanzó una mirada asesina a Sheldon—. Pero me las pagarás.

Sheldon la miró con la victoria reflejada en los ojos y la siguió hasta su propia habitación. Se sentó en la cama y esperó a que Penny, medio sonámbula, reaccionara.

—Está bien, Sheldon —dijo finalmente—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No puedo dormir.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Penny sentándose a su lado—. ¿Es que estás nervioso por algo?

—No, claro que no.

— ¿Entonces?

Sheldon encogió los hombros.

—Es muy raro, no me había pasado nunca. Siempre duermo de un tirón, y esto puede afectar gravemente a mi lucidez mental diurna.

Penny arrugó el labio.

—Estoy medio dormida, no me vengas con teorías científicas.

—Está bien. —Sheldon se acomodó en la cama—. Sorpréndeme.

"Aunque dudo que puedas hacerlo" pensó para si. Penny pensó un momento y luego se dirigió a él:

—Veamos, según mis revistas, a veces las cosas que nos preocupan pueden quitarnos el sueño. ¿Hay algo que te haya inquietado últimamente?

—Bueno, sabes que no confío mucho en tus revistas… Pero no, no hay ninguna alteración en mi rutina.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Dudó Penny—. ¿Ninguna complicación en el trabajo?

—No.

— ¿No te habrás enfadado con tu madre?

—No.

—Eh… Pues no sé. ¿Te has enamorado de alguna chica?

Sheldon soltó una sarcástica carcajada.

—Vale, no sé ni por qué lo he preguntado —resopló Penny—. No tengo ni idea de qué te pasa. Tendrías que saberlo tú, eres físico. Buenas noches.

Penny hizo un ademán de volver a su cama.

— ¡Eh! —Protestó Sheldon—. No me has ayudado.

—Tú piensa en qué puede inquietarte. Seguro que a tu mente brillante se le ocurre algo —dijo Penny, con un deje de ironía en la voz, antes de volver a su habitación. Sheldon se sentó en la cama, algo confuso, y repasó mentalmente la conversación que había mantenido con Penny.

"¿Te has enamorado de alguna chica?" había preguntado Penny. La pregunta retumbó en su mente. "…Enamorado…"

"No" respondió interiormente ante tal evidencia.

¿O sí?

De repente le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Penny durmiendo plácidamente. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. Pero luego se añadió a la imagen Leonard, durmiendo al lado de la chica. Sheldon no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de antipatía.

¿Estaba celoso?

Un torrente de sentimientos empezó a invadirle con furia. Sentimientos que había retenido y olvidado en un rincón surgían con fuerza sin que Sheldon pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Sintió que tenía ganas de vomitar.

Sí, definitivamente, estaba enfermo. Se metió en la cama, apagó la luz y esperó que, simplemente, todo hubiera sido una pesadilla.

Porque todos sabían que Sheldon Cooper no podía enamorarse.

_**CONTINUARÁ.**_

Esta es mi primera fanfic sobre TBBT, así que espero que os guste :-) Reviews si lo habéis leído. ¡Vuestros comentarios me animan a continuar!


	2. Amigo

**¡Hola! Gracias por leer. si os ha gustado, espero vuestros reviews :)**

Cuando despertó, su primer pensamiento fue para Penny.

No, no para Penny.

Para sus labios. Dulces y rosados, charlatanes y graciosos.

Sheldon se incorporó, algo preocupado. Había sudado aquella noche, y no había dormido demasiado bien. La sombra de la duda atormentaba su mente y no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquel extraño descubrimiento de la noche anterior: estaba enamorado. Como nunca lo había estado. No había sentido nada igual en toda su vida, el deseo por estar cerca de ella, por oírla hablar de cualquier tontería.

Que él, Sheldon Cooper, deseara eso, no auguraba nada bueno.

Pensó en quedarse en la cama hasta tener las cosas más claras, pero finalmente decidió intentar llevar las cosas con normalidad. Si los sentimientos habían surgido de repente, quizás también se marcharían rápidamente. Y volvería a ser el Doctor Cooper.

Desgraciadamente, supo que no sería así cuando vio aparecer a Leonard y a Penny al comedor.

—Hola, Leonard, hola, Penny —saludó sin apenas mirarlos, mientras se hacía las tostadas en forma de Dark Vather. Sin embargo, no pudo desviar la mirada hacia ellos cuando se daban un beso matutino.

—Buenos días, Sheldon. ¿Estás mejor?

—Perfectamente —contestó él manteniendo la tranquilidad. Debía tomarse aquello como si de un experimento científico se tratara. Manteniendo la calma, todo saldría bien. Aunque, mientras miraba esos ojos azules, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué sentiría ella por él. Eran incompatibles, eso lo sabía de sobra. Pero también sabía (Él más que nadie) que los polos opuestos se atraen.

—Entonces… ¿Has superado ya tus problemas?

— ¿Problemas? Yo no tengo problemas —mintió mientras se sentaba en su sitio.

—Oh, lo había olvidado —ironizó Penny sentándose a su lado—. Leonard y yo vamos a ir a ver un partido de baseball hoy. ¿Quieres venir?

—Penny… —gruñó Leonard al oír la invitación. Sheldon le perforó con la mirada y volvió los ojos hacia Penny.

—Muy amable por tu parte, Penny —dijo—. Pero yo no tengo ni conocimientos básicos sobre ese extraño y (permíteme decirlo) estúpido deporte. Y creo que no soy el único —remarcó, mirando de nuevo a Leonard. Éste se sonrojó un poco, avergonzado.

—Bueno, ¿Y qué? —se defendió—. Penny me enseñará las reglas.

—sí, Sheldon, no te preocupes por si no entiendes el juego. Lo divertido es verlo con amigos —explicó Penny.

Leonard tosió para intentar disuadirla, pero Sheldon aún tenía la cabeza en las últimas palabras de Penny. ¿Le había llamado amigo?

Sí, amigo. ¿Cómo debía tomarse eso?

—Está bien, vendré —accedió finalmente.

—Genial —exclamó Penny con una sonrisa—. Nos vemos luego, entonces.

Salió del piso antes de que pudieran despedirse. Leonard miró a Sheldon amenazadoramente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Sheldon.

—Se supone que hoy iba con Penny "a solas".

— ¡Ha sido ella quien me ha invitado, Leonard! Creía que en vuestra sociedad rechazar una oferta estaba mal visto.

— ¡También lo es entrometerse en los planes románticos de una pareja!

—Bueno, no es que ver un deporte masculino donde la novia tiene más conocimientos que el novio sea muy romántico —señaló Sheldon.

Leonard se ruborizó, ridiculizado de nuevo.

—Está bien, ven con nosotros —dijo finalmente—. Pero si metes la pata una sola vez y estropeas nuestra cita te hundiré en ácido sulfúrico.

—Extraña y horrorosa amenaza —murmuró Sheldon mientras Leonard le dejaba solo en el comedor. Pensó de nuevo en Penny y su interés para que asistiera al partido con ellos. Su corazón latió con alegría al ver que ella le quería a su lado, pero, por otra parte, era Leonard quien la acompañaba. Él solo estaba allí como… ¿Qué había dicho Penny? Ah, sí. "Amigo".

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que todo volviera a ser como antes, que él fuera un hombre solitario y lúcido y que Leonard pudiera estar con Penny en paz. Pero un deseo aún más fuerte pisó el otro con creces: El de estar con Penny a toda costa.


	3. Beso

**Hola! Gracias por los reviews :) **

**Lo de las tostadas de Dark Vather: Jajajaja, lo vi en un capítulo! sheldon tenía una tostadora que marcaba las tostadas con la "cara" de dark vater x3**

**En fin, espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo, y ya sabéis, un comentario con críticas, ideas, ánimos... siempre es bienvenido :DDD**

_**PD: He puesto que van a un partido de los LA Dodgers, puesto que he encontrado que son un equipo de la ciudad, pero probablemente esté equivocado... si es así, lo siento.**_

El partido de Los Angeles Dodgers era emocionante, pero no lo suficiente para Sheldon y Leonard. En cambio Penny, sentada en medio de los dos, se lo estaba pasando en grande, vestida con la camiseta del equipo y soltando gritos feroces cada dos por tres. Incluso había conseguido una mano gigante con la que golpeaba la cabeza de Sheldon sin querer de vez en cuando. Él fingía no darse cuenta, pero empezaba a dolerle el cráneo.

Cuando ya llevaban una hora y media allí sentados, apareció en la pantalla el juego del "Kiss" la pareja que apareciera en cámara debía besarse para que lo vieran todos los espectadores.

—Este juego es una distracción social motivada por el desinterés hacia el partido —murmuró Sheldon, algo disgustado.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Es muy divertido —mintió Leonard. Sin embargo, su cara decía lo contrario.

De repente, toda la gente de su alrededor empezó a mirarles.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Penny, un segundo antes de verse en pantalla junto a Sheldon.

—Oh… —exclamó la chica, confusa. Alguien empezó a corear que se besaran de una vez. El corazón de Sheldon empezó a palpitar. Penny miró a Leonard de reojo. Tenía que hacerlo, no apartarían la cámara hasta que besara a su amigo, pero…

— ¡Beso, beso! —gritaba la gente a su alrededor. El comentarista también les animaba.

Penny no tuvo más remedio que acercar sus labios a los de Sheldon. Él intentaba mantener la calma, pues no era más que una burda actuación. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar que algo en su interior estallara cuando la nariz de Penny apenas le quedaba a un centímetro…

— ¡Eh! —protestó Leonard, apartándoles secamente—. Aquí.

Rodeó a Penny con un brazo y la cámara no tuvo más remedio que enfocarles, dejando a Sheldon desplazado. Leonard besó a Penny apasionadamente y al final se separó, satisfecho.

—Esa es mi chica.

Sheldon intentó no mirarle y volvió la vista hacia el terreno de juego. Penny suspiró largamente y le imitó. Por un momento, mientras se acercaba a Sheldon, había tenido la sensación de… Como si una leve chispa la impulsara a unir sus labios.

Pero Leonard les había separado y la sensación había desaparecido. Penny sacudió la cabeza y sonrió a su novio (el único chico que debía atraerle, se recordó).

Un rato después, pasó el vendedor ambulante. Sheldon se levantó para pedirle algo.

— ¿Tienes perritos calientes?

—Sí.

— ¿Han pasado los controles de higiene pertinentes?

—Supongo…

— ¿Cómo que supones? ¡Esta no es una hipótesis válida! —exclamó Sheldon contrariado—. ¿Qué clase de vendedor eres?

—Oye, ¿Quieres un perrito o no? —preguntó el vendedor, empezando a mosquearse.

— ¿Lleva ketchup?

—Sí.

— ¿Y mostaza?

—Por Dios, ¿Vas a comprar o no? —le interrumpió Leonard. Sheldon le fulminó con la mirada.

—No puedo comprar algo para ingerir sin saber cómo es.

— ¡Sí puedes! ¡Todo el mundo lo hace! —replicó Leonard.

Sheldon quiso replicar, pero entonces vio a Penny, siguiendo la discusión con la mirada.

—Está bien, déme el perrito caliente —cedió finalmente. El vendedor resopló, aliviado, cogió el perrito con las manos y se lo tendió.

Sheldon le miró, horrorizado, sin coger el perrito.

— ¡Lo has tocado con las manos!

— ¡Mami, han tocado mi comida con las manos! —se mofó Leonard.

—Leonard, es suficiente, cada persona tiene sus manías y hay que respetarlas —le riñó Penny.

—Oh, vamos, no me digas que te pondrás de su parte.

Penny enmudeció. Sin embargo, Sheldon se levantó, ignorando al vendedor, que todavía sostenía su perrito.

—Gracias, Penny, pero está claro que es mejor que me vaya. Este no es mi lugar y tampoco soy bienvenido.

Dicho eso, Sheldon levantó la barbilla, orgulloso, y se fue.

Por una parte, se sentía contento porque Penny le había defendido. Pero por otra parte, sabía que sobraba… Y que ella quería estar con Leonard.

Y nada cambiaría.

**CONTINUARÁ.**


End file.
